jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Isla Muerte Project
Isla Muerte is a ficticious island mentioned in the Jurassic Park books. The Isla Muerte Project brings this mysterious island into light. What does this island hold? The Isla Muerte Project is a fanfiction created by an unamed contributer. It is now a confirmed sequel to [[Jurrasic Park: The Return|''Jurassic Park: 'The Return]]. A new genetics company has been introduced called "GeneOne". Some things about the island have been changed from the book such as the island is as big as Isla Sorna. It can be considered loosely based on The Lost World novel in some cases. There was a blizzard, snow covered the landscape. Two feet of snow kept any sign of life from appearing. A man in distress ran through the snow. He was only five foot six and not wearing a jacket, what was he running from? He looked back at the sound of heavy footsteps, nothing. He looked foward, shivering. A huge black figure appeared. He cussed. The unmistakeable roar of T. rex. This is '''The Isla Muerte Project. Characters *Chris Lonninger: returning character, has short brown hair. 38 years old. *Susie Sullivan: returning character, has long blond hair and is Irish. Chris's adopted daughter, eight years old. *Jack "Doc" Thorne: the lead engineer of a customizing garage 55 years old *Mike Klon: a tall man of thirty two, Doc Thorne's assistant. *Luke Stevens: renamed from "Eric". ''A young, inexperienced paleontologist. He works with Alan Grant. *Jonas Long: the owner and boss of GeneOne. 39 years old. *Alan Grant, has been working in a dig site for the past two years. *Brandon McGynan: a ninteen year old man that works as a baby sitter. *Lori Stone: an experienced paleontologist of fifty years old. *Jen Green: a woman of 30 with a bad attitude. *Alex Rodrigez: a middle aged Costa Rican native. An employee of Doc Thorne. Division #1/ Introduction A mug sat down on a round wooden table. Holding the handle was nos less than Alan Grant. "You Chris Lonninger, the guy who made it off that island. The man sitting across from him had a slightly drunken expression , he was thirty-eight. His outfit consisted of an orange vest, a white shirt and blue jeans, this man was Chris Lonninger. He nodded "yes" to Grant's question. "Nice to have someone to agree with. Terrifying", Alan said. "What's terrifying", Chris asked. "For his sake, Christopher, the islands", Grant semi-shouted ,"how drunk are you?" "A tad." Young Luke Stevens walked in, he scooted a chair over to Chris and Alan's table and sat in it. Stevens smiled at Chris, a young, inexperienced paleontologist of twenty-three. His appearance was scraggly and his clothes a bright color. "This place is a ghost town", Luke joked. "Not very many people like the smell of sweaty paleontologists", Alan said. "Hmph", Luke muttered. Stevens then asked Chris ,"You that guy who washed up on the Costa Rican coast with Paul Haven and Susie Sullivan in a motorboat?" "Yes", Chris replied. "That's awesome, like this guy", Luke said, gesturing to Alan. "Glad to have you aboard", Alan said to Chris. Normally, Chris would be thrilled. They walked outside the Marie Callender's, Jennifer Green --- a woman of thirty with a bad attitude --- was smoking right outside the door. Chris looked at her ,"No smoking, Jen." Her long black hair was let down, her green sleeveless was messily put on and she was wearing blue jeans, she scoffed and threw the ciger on the ground. She stomped on it. When the men were gone, Green pulled out of her pocket a cell phone, she dialed a number. "You have reached GeneOne no---" the computer voice was interrupted ,"Jen, got anything?" The man on the other side of the phone was Jonas Long. He stood at five foot two and was Asian. He stood in front of a jungle and some giant cages covered in tarps. "No, just small talk. Useless", Green replied. Jennifer Green has a British accent. Jonas sighed and said ,"Get over here, we need you." "They think I'm a---" "Do whatever, remember 'Isla M---" Jen hung up and stomped off. Lori Stone sat in a ditch, dusting something off, it looke somewhat like a tooth. Chris knelt down next to her ,"T.rex." Lori was an experienced paleontologist of fifty, she still knew little of teeth ,"Are you sure?" "It's kind of blunt and is eleven inches in length. So, yes", Chris replied. Alan stood next to the ditch ,"Any of you seen Miss Green?" "No, she didn't come today", Lori replied. "Shit", Alan cursed. Chris climbed out, Lori close behind. They drove to where Green was last seen. Chris immediately found a cell phone. He said ,"This is Jen's phone." He then opened it up, letters appeared: "GeneOne". "You have new messages". A voice said ,"Isla Muerte", the same voice, now angry shouted ,"Green, you bitch, don't ever hang up on me again!" "Isla Muerte", Alan repeated. "What would a failing genetics company want with a Costa Rican island", Lori asked. Alan knew and he didn't like it. Thorne The room had equipment for customizing vehicles but not hot rods. Strong field vehicles. "You sure this is the right place", Luke asked. "Sure, he's my car guy", Chris replied. Brian, Lori, Grant and Chris were there, in this strange garage. Luke stopped and stared at a sharp object that he nearly ran into. "And he hooked me up with a good babysitter." "Thorne told me you were coming", Mike Klon said. Mike was a tall man of thirty two, he was the assistant of Doc Thorne. A man standing at five foot eight with an eight year old in tail was behind Mike, this man was Brandon McGynan. Brandon was a nineteen year old, dark haired babysitter whose nickname is "Brand". Susie Sullivan, Chris's eight year old adoptive daughter was behind him. She now prefered "Sue" but not very many cared. Susie hugged Chris ,"Uncle Chris!" Brand smiled ,"Thank the Savior you're here, it's been Hell." Brand and Chris were walking side by side, Bran continued ,"All she talks about is dinosaurs. It's all day with her. 'Compys' 'aptos' and these things she calls 'tyrannies' ''What ''is a tyrannie?" Chris smirked, only two years ago she was calling them monsters ,"It's her little word for nanotyrannus." "I still have no clue what that is", Brand said. "I'm not taking her", Chris informed, he saw Thorne talking to Alex Rodrigez. Doc Thorne was a six foot, fifty-five year old, grey haired and strong engineering expert. He would look like a retired prize fighter if it wasn't for his wire framed glasses. The man he was talking with, Alex Rodrigez was a middle-aged Costa Rican native engineer, he was fairly tall but appeared small compared to his boss. "Why?! You're here", Brand exclaimed. "I have something I need to do", Chris replied. Brandon sighed ,"C'mon, Sue." Susie looked back at Chris whom was talking to Thorne. "So: strong, large and efficient", Thorne said. "Yes", Chris answered. "They will be ready in two or four weeks", Thorne informed. "I knew I could depend upon you", Chris said. "What was that about", Lori asked after Chris and Thorne shook hands. "We're heading for Isla Muerte", Chris replied. "Not me", Grant said. Before an arguement could ensue, he was out the door. Division #2/ The Town GeneOne's home location looms over a small town near pine woods. It also stood near what seems like a naturaly created fence. The year before a blizzard hit the town and dammaged it. Far away from this town stood Jonas Long, he was now in a white office, two men were hanging something up behind him. "You lost it! Sightings?!" He was shouting over the phone. "It's gone now. That's not the damned point. You have just messed things up, you're fired!" Long walked out to a room full of computers, he barked out an order and walked outside. Cars Susie was playing a video game in her dinosaur decorated room. Brandon was sleeping in the living room. The portable game system screen said "saving, do not remove game and/or turn off system", "Save complete". Susie turned off the game, ran in and woke up Brand. Brand jumped in suprise. Susie was drivin him crazy! He decided to bring Susie to Chris. They got in his Voltzwagen. "Where's Grant", Thorne asked Chris. "Alan hasn't got over the genetics company bull", Chris replied. MIke came in ,"Sorry it took us so long, we had to find the island. Turns out that there's an island called 'Isla de los Muertos' and that was the thing that came up." "Finally found ''Isla Muerte", Thorne added. "It's rocky, mountainous and heavily tropical forested, that's what we designed the vehicles for", Rodrigez said. Lori looked around, where are these vehicles? Thorne said ,"Come with me." The whole group followed Thorne to the back. Three large helicopters sat outside, next to them were large reinforced Jeeps. One for each helicopter. "This is going to cost you a pretty penny", Lori said to Chris. "I have money to burn", said Chris casually. These Jeeps were red, clearly not to blend into the jungle. Chris was investigating, not camoflaging so he didn't mind. Lori, on the other hand was worried about the ecosystem. "According to records, most of Muerte's fauna has gone extinct." Mike informed. Small beeping sounds made everyone look over. A blue Voltzwagen Beetle pulled up, out of this small car walked Brand and Susie. "Brand, what are you doing here", Chris asked. "Sue, I've had it up to here with her", Brand replied. "Just for talking", Chris said. "She's kept me up for twelve hours", Brand argued. "You are fired, Mc-whatever", Chris ordered. Brand drove two hours through traffic just to be fired. The Jeeps had tents, sleeping bags and food packed in them. Thorne didn't seem to mind that the baby sitter he recomended was fired, he just said ,"Is it fine for us to leave tonight?" Chris nodded. Once Brand McGuynan got over being fired, he took his face out of his hands and looked around for Susie. He got up and began searching. The Jeeps were being lifted into the helicopters. Thorne, Lori, Mike, Alex, Luke and Chris were nowhere to be found, possibly bnked up inside the helicopters. He noticed strange movement in the back of one of the Jeeps, he ran toward it. The helicopters were now flying over open ocean, the Jeeps in the cargo holds. Chris was lying down in a small bed compartment, he said ,"Are you sure it won't come loose?" "Positive", the pilot replied. Rodrigez was in the same helicopter as Chris, he was bored. He looked at the control panel. "This thing have music, I'm bored out of my mind", he asked. "This is a chopper, not a mini-van", the pilot replied. Rodrigez sighed. "Isla Muerte just ahead", the pilot said, he pointed out the wind shield. The two other helicopters were ahead of them and in the close distance was a bumpy green spot surrounded by white beaches. They were soon upon it. "Oh crap", the pilot said. "What", Chris asked. "There's no place to land." "Just follow the others", Rodrigez said. The helicopters landed on a large section of cement. Chris looked out the window. Blocking sight of the jungle was a large cement fence with sections of what appeared to be electrified wires. "There are people here", Chris said, a little surprised. The Jeeps started getting unloaded. Chris and Alex got ot of the helicopter as the workers did. The cargo hold of every helicopter, two already had Jeeps backing out of them. Soon enough, the Jeep that was in Chris's helicopter was out, too. The workers closed the hatches and got in the helicopters but before they could lift off.... A plane was coming in fast! Inside the plane, the pilot screamed, Jen Green walked into the inside of the cockpit and saw it: three helicopters and off-road vehicles, accompanied by people. "Oh piss", she screamed. The group below braced for impact. The plane swerved and collided with the fence. A part of the fence was destroyed, the plane was stopped by several trees. Everything was a blur around Green. It begins More coming. Category:Sequels Category:FanFiction